


Snow Day

by Batsutousai



Series: Holiday Card Ficlets 2016 [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: When Tom wakes up to find a blizzard raging outside, he decides to take a day off, much to Loki's approval.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Every winter season, I send out cards to anyone willing to give me their address, and I decided this past year to send out winter-themed ficlets to slip in with them, one for each ship that people on tumblr and LJ voted for. I asked if people thought I should post them all in the new year, and most people agreed I should, so this is one of them. Save for one, which is against FFN's rules, all of them will be posted on the major, multi-fandom sites I usually post on; links to those can be found in my profile/about me page of whichever site you're reading this on. ;)
> 
> I'd originally thought to post these next month, for my birthday, and then decided I might appreciate the reviews while I'm stuck in video rooms all this weekend, lol. (I staff at Katsucon. If you're attending, feel free to drop me a line! I promise I don't bite, and I've a bag of valentines to hand out. ;)

Every morning, one of the first things Tom did was check his mobile's weather app, so he knew how warmly he needed to dress for his run. Of course, he didn't even need to unlock his mobile that particular morning, because there was a weather advisory waiting for him on his lock screen, clearly having come in at some point while the do not disturb was in effect, and he tumbled out of bed and shoved the curtain open to check, ignoring the irritated grumbling coming from his bedmate. 

Outside, the world was completely and utterly white, snow falling too fast and too thickly to actually let him see through it. "Oh, wow," he whispered, his face pulling into a wide grin almost without his say. "Loki! You have to see this!" 

"I am _sleeping_ , Thomas," Loki grumbled into the bedclothes. "Go run." 

"I can't. It's _snowing_." 

There was complete silence from the bed for a long moment, but Tom waited him out and was eventually rewarded with Loki letting out an irritated snarl, then the rustle of the sheets as he got up. 

"That," Loki said flatly as he joined Tom at the window, "is not _snowing_. That is a call for leaving town." 

Tom rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around the god's waist, tugging him a little bit closer and not even a little surprised when Loki's head ended up resting against his. "I really don't know what your problem with snow is." 

" _Everything_ ," Loki snarled, though without any particular bite. (At least, not _yet_ ; if Tom pushed the Jötunn thing, he knew from previous experience, Loki would very probably end up shouting and calling him names, then vanish for a couple of weeks.) 

Rather than start a row, Tom just chuckled and turned his head to press a kiss to the side of Loki's temple, since it was right there. "Blizzards call for a lazy day in, curled up in blankets on the couch, watching films and sipping hot cocoa." 

Loki was still for a moment, doubtlessly weighing his hatred of snow against his love of hot cocoa. Finally, he muttered, "I still say we'd be better served going somewhere warmer." But, since he didn't magic them somewhere else without any additional warning, Tom knew he'd won. At least for the moment. 

Tom kissed his temple again, smiling. "Noted. Do you want to go back to bed while I make the hot cocoa?" 

"I'm awake now," Loki grumbled. 

"Sorry," Tom offered, because that _had_ been his fault. 

Loki huffed and gently knocked their heads together, the closest thing to an offer of forgiveness that Tom was likely to get after waking him for _snow_.

"Do you want to collect blankets and pick out a film, then?" Tom suggested. 

Loki took a moment to consider that, then glanced at Tom a bit sideways and asked, "What sort of film?" 

"Whatever film you want. We can even watch something on Netflix, if you'd prefer. Film or show." 

Loki made a quiet humming noise and nodded. 

Tom pulled away and led the way out of their bedroom, turning toward the kitchen, while Loki made for the couch and telly. 

With the hot cocoa, Tom made them some breakfast, since _he_ , at least, had no intention in sitting on the couch for goodness knew how many hours with only hot cocoa for nourishment. (He wasn't completely convinced Loki didn't do that very thing on the days when Tom was out all day, since the kitchen never showed any signs of food having been made, but Loki could also wiggle his fingers and conjure – _steal_ , Tom had found out eventually, and it was probably for the best that he'd resigned himself to Loki's loose morals fairly early on – whatever caught his fancy, so he'd never bothered asking.) 

Loki had one of his favourite reality tv shows queued up – he enjoyed laughing at the people involved, and occasionally heckling them; Tom was just glad he wasn't teleporting to the filming location and making a menace of himself in person – as Tom had half expected he would, since he'd said Loki could pick a show off Netflix. Loki cast him a quick, blink-and-you'll-miss-it uncertain look, and Tom smiled and handed him one of the mugs of cocoa off the tray in response. 

Loki's whole face lit up – his honest delight was absolutely worth putting up with the coming commentary – and he hit the start episode button as Tom set the tray down on the table in front of the couch, then curled up in the pile of blankets Loki had left for him. 

"Eat some food," Tom murmured as the opening theme started up, and Loki made a huffing noise, then reached forward to get himself something off the tray. 

Tom watched along with the programme for a bit, but his attention eventually drifted toward the living room window, outside which the blizzard raged. It always entranced him, a little, how terrifyingly powerful nature could be, when she wasn't playing nice. How you could fall asleep to the silence of a winter night, not a hint of snow in sight, and wake to a world trapped in a snow globe being shaken by an overexcited child. 

The telly fell silent, and Tom shot it a surprised look, found it had been stopped on the episode selection screen, then turned his gaze on Loki, who was looking at the window with an uncertain cast to his face. "Loki?" he murmured, and his voice, despite being relatively quiet, sounded loud in the silence of the room. 

"It's still going," Loki whispered, and the arm that had crept around Tom's back at some point when he'd been distracted by the storm tightened, pulling him just a little bit closer. 

"Yes," Tom agreed, reaching down and covering Loki's hand with his own. "But, look, it's weakened a bit. You can just make out the tree in the garden." He reached up with his free hand and pointed to the vague silhouette. "See?" 

"Yes," Loki agreed, relaxing a bit, though his grip on Tom didn't loosen. "It will die down soon?" 

"Maybe," Tom offered, because he was hardly a meteorologist. "The snow might continue, but the blizzard conditions will probably blow out soon." 

Loki was quiet for a moment, before asking, "And then you will leave for work?" 

Tom turned to shoot him a questioning look, but Loki had already smoothed out his expression to hide whatever had accompanied the question. With no hints about what response might be best, Tom went with the truth: "The roads are likely to be slick for hours yet, and I don't particularly fancy digging out the car or walking all the way out to the snow bus route. I think I'll just call this a snow day and stay home. Unless you think I _should_ go in?" 

Loki smiled and shook his head, turning back to the telly. "I approve of snow days," he announced. 

Tom chuckled and shifted until he could better rest against Loki's side. "Even though they involve snow?" he had to ask. 

"I will tolerate snow when it makes you stay home," Loki announced, before clicking the remote to start the next episode. 

The opening theme largely covered the sound of Tom's laughter. 

.


End file.
